Promesa inesperada
by NekoLucchini
Summary: Es una sorpresa inesperada una promesa que nunca se le obligo a cumplir.


Buenas mis hermosos mininos, esta vez les traigo un fic de Sonic, el cual es el primer lemon que subo a esta página… Dios mío por favor no me maten.

Antes que nada, Neelly esto es para ti ojala sea de tu agrado TE AMO fin.

Sin más que decir.

**_Promesa inesperada._**

* * *

_Era un día soleado y el calor era insoportable, acostado en mi cama sin ánimos de levantarme, claro que el calor mataba toda idea de que eso fuera posible_ –Suspiraba molesto con su brazo tapándole la cara – _El día no podía estar peor y el calor solo aumentaba._

_En medio de todo el calor suena el timbre de la casa trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad sacándome un gruñido de molestia._

¿Quién puede ser? –mira su puerta y se levanta de mala gana para bajar las escaleras, sonando el timbre de nuevo apresurando un poco el paso para abrir la puerta - ¿Qué? – aunque la voz no era la más alegra el invitado no lo tomo tan mal debido al conocimiento de que al Azul no le gustaba ni una pizca los días de calor.

Sonic, vaya que este no es tu día – El visitante sonríe de manera divertida mientras el azul le da como respuesta una mueca de disgusto sin decir palabra alguna.

¿Tus modales donde están? No me invitas a pasar – sonríe con algo de sorna para comenzar a entrar a la casa siendo detenido por el erizo.

Shadow, no estoy de humor para que vengas a mi casa a fastidiarme –dice mirándolo con un deje de molestia y aburrimiento – ¿Qué quieres? Tú no vendrías a mi casa por nada.

-Quita la mano de Sonic la cual le impedía entrar- Tienes razón no vendría si no tuvieras algo que necesito con urgencia – las palabras "con urgencia" salieron de la boca del visitante como si disfrutara el decirlas, lo cual asusto al erizo azul sin saber el por qué-

¿Y eso sería? – Dijo Sonic con algo de exasperación ya que la presencia de Shadow no le alegraba mucho el día-

El pago a lo que me debes Sonic – dijo el Erizo negro mientras acorralaba a Sonic contra la pared mientras eliminaba toda la distancia puesta entre ellos.

-Al mirar la cercanía impuesta por Shadow el nerviosismo de Sonic iba en aumento sabia de lo que hablaba, solo que trataba de ignorarlo, no quería hacerlo era algo que no podía permitir- No sé de que hablas –desvió la mirada para no sentir la presión de sus ojos sobre los suyos.

Te refrescare la memoria entonces –dijo mientras bajaba por su cuerpo para colocarse cerca de su cuello haciendo que su respiración chocara contra su piel estremeciendo al azul.

**Flashback**

_Eran las una quizás las una y media de la mañana en aquel bar de mala muerte a los que solo un grupo selecto podía entrar dos erizos escondidos en uno de los baños compartían besos fugaces debido a un mal consumo de alcohol por parte del azul que el erizo oscuro no supo desaprovechar, lo besos iban y venían, hasta que un momento de claridad apareció._

D-Detente p-por favor... –Tartamudeo el azul en los brazos del otro, el oscuro lo miro con un destello de confusión alejándose solo un poco sin soltarlo en ningún momento.

¿Qué sucede? – su voz sonaba diferente a lo que sería en la realidad ya que las hormonas realizaban su efecto usual en los actos que se encontraba realizando-

No deseo –su voz se volvía mas baja a media que hablaba dificultándole al oscuro escuchar las palabras que Sonic pronunciaba-

¿Continuar? – se aleja de el soltándolo para mirarlo por completo detallando cada parte del azul, su respiración agitada, sus mejillas algo rosadas, sus labios rojos por los besos fugaces que hace solo un momento compartían, y por supuesto no podría faltar, su mirada perdida y dominada por los efectos del el alcohol.

No… Si… -Su mareo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, sentía todo como si lo viera dos y hasta tres veces, necesitaba una cama, una silla o de ser posible el mismo suelo- No quiero -tiembla un poco- hacerlo aquí.

_El oscuro lo mira con cariño y algo de vergüenza, tenía razón no podía hacerle algo así en un lugar tan sucio, al menos a Sonic no él para el erizo era especial, lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo a caminar y llevarlo a su casa para así tomarlo de todas las maneras que se podía imaginar, o buenos al menos la que su amable imaginación creaba para sí, llegaron con algo de dificultad dando algunos tropiezos ya que el azul no dejaba manejar al otro correctamente haciendo que en varias ocasiones se salieran de su vía, al llegar a la casa de Sonic este se detuvo y volteo a verlo._

¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Shadow viendo el leve temblor en el cuerpo de Sonic, tratando de evitar una sonrisa de orgullo lo mira a los ojos esperando una respuesta-

No quiero – fue lo único que salió de los labios del azul, dejando levemente sorprendido al oscuro, estaba a punto de retirarse pero unas palabras detuvieron su andar – Al menos hoy no –después de dicho eso el azul hizo acto de su velocidad entrando a la casa solo dejando el sonido de un fuerte portazo tras de sí.

El oscuro se quedo mirando el lugar donde estaba Sonic antes de dirigirse a su auto no antes de colocar una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Sera una promesa Sonic – dijo en forma de susurro antes de retirarse.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ya es otro día, y no me digas que no lo recuerdas, por que se que al menos a mi no puedes mentirme –sonríe con picardía mientras lo mira a los ojos mordiendo levemente su cuello.

No esperaba que ese otro día fuera tres días después – dice mientras tiembla levemente al sentir sus colmillos en su piel suspirando levemente.

Yo no podía esperar y sé que tu tampoco, así que deja de hacerte el difícil – lo mira a los ojos- y termina de decirme donde está el cuarto.

_Sin palabras que decir, ya que toda respuesta le parecía estúpida le señalo en piso de arriba para que el oscuro lo arrastrara con una fuerza a la que solo podía atribuírsela a la adrenalina, lo siguió algo sorprendido._

_Las palabras sobraban y todo parecía fuera de lugar, el tiempo se movía más lento, mientras que los labios de Shadow atacaban los suyos con una urgencia que no conocía de él._

_Torpemente aterrizaron en la cama tratando de seguir el compás del otro, ya las explicaciones vendrían después, las caricias de Shadow hacían temblar levemente al azul haciendo que el oscuro sonriera con orgullo, él quería ser el dueño de todo sonido, y toda expresión que Sonic tuviese quería que fuera suyo._

_Otro beso se hizo presente pero este fue diferente, fue pausado y cariñoso calmando a Sonic y dándole un poco de confianza para acariciar el cuerpo del oscuro acariciando su espalda con la yema de sus dedos haciendo estremecer levemente al erizo, y haciendo sonreír al azul, Shadow comenzó a bajar lentamente besando todo lo que encontraba a su paso._

_Escuchado los suspiros que salían con mayor constancia de los labios del azul impulsándolo a continuar, volvió a besarlo con intensidad bajando su mano hasta donde se encontraba la entrada el azul la cual acaricio con descaro mientras lo besaba mordiendo sus labios._

_El azul jadeaba lentamente esperando ansioso el siguiente movimiento observando atentamente los ojos rubís que se encontraban justo delante de él, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y su mirada a nublarse busco con su manos un poco mas de contacto con el oscuro encontrando como respuesta el delinear de su pecho haciendo estremecer al oscuro mientras lo preparaba para él._

_El oscuro tomo su miembro dirigiéndolo a la entrada del azul haciendo que este se tensara al contacto, el oscuro se acerco a su oído y con voz ronca por el momento dijo suavemente – no te hare daño, pero debes relajarte – tomando una de sus manos para darle confianza comenzó a introducir sus miembro en la pequeña entrada ganando como respuesta un grito ahogado y una lagrima del azul._

_El oscuro beso sus lagrimas, sujetando su otra mano entrelazando sus dedos para comenzar con un beso, movimientos acompasados y varios suspiros, las embestidas del oscuro debido a lo apretado de su compañero lo hacían gemir de manera desordenada tratando de mantener un ritmo y no hacerle ningún daño, se le dificultaba pero trataría de hacerlo lo más que pudiera, el azul gemía descaradamente sujetando con fuerza las manos de su compañero._

_Shadow – su nombre sonó como un susurro en el viento llevándolo a la locura, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse solas sin poder controlarlas solo iban mas y mas rápido Sonic gemía desenfrenadamente mientras el colocaba sus manos en sus caderas como apoyo, el tiempo se detuvo haciendo el momento perfecto, acabaron en unisonó compartiendo un último beso, el cual se comenzaría el de muchos otros junto a la promesa de una próxima vez._

* * *

_¡Bienvenidos a mi intento de lemon! ¡OHHH YEEEEEAHHHH!_

_espero les alla gustado y que no me maten... por favor no yo los quiero._

_bueno me despido y no olviden dejarme al menos un review pleeeeease _

_¡Neko fuera!_

_Mis mininos la imagen de este fic fue hecha por mi amante heeeeeermosa NeellyDavo Si quieren comentar su imagen o algo he aquí el link:_

_ art/Sonadow-Sorpresa-Inesperada-389474313_


End file.
